COME BACK SHALIMAR
by shallanfox
Summary: Different end to "A breed apart"


I'm a French author. Thanks to Katianna for helping me to translate my fan fiction.  
  
COME BACK, SHALIMAR   
  
I feel so bad. How could I let Gabriel take Shalimar? I should have protected her. I feel so guilty. My  
  
thoughts go out to her. Is she well? I know that she is very strong, but facing him. Adam warned us,  
  
he is awfully strong, cruel, sociopath. I have to go and help her. I cannot leave her in the arms of this  
  
madman. And right now, when she and I were so close. I can't help thinking we were so close to finally  
  
getting there. The moment was so intense, so sensual. Without the arrival of this cursed Ashlocke...  
  
Anyway...  
  
Jesse, Emma and I embark in the double helix. There is movement in Genomex. According to Adam,  
  
the alliance has penetrated the building. I get settled in the cockpit, I only want to fly, to fly to reach  
  
her. Gabriel is going to pay for this. We land. Carefully, we enter the building. Not only is it necessary  
  
to avoid the agents, but also the mutants of the alliance. We know the place well. We have surprised  
  
Eckhart and his men more than once. We separate into two groups. I head toward the stasis room.  
  
There, I am astonished to see her. She is there. She is so close to me. Gabriel is at her side. They  
  
have their backs to me. It's time for me to act. I prepare, in my hands, a little electricity, and I throw it  
  
at him. He is strong, but easy to surprise. I send him flying into the wall. Shal turns around. What  
  
pleasure to see her alive! I am so reassured. She approaches. But, she attacks me. Every blow that  
  
she lands hurts me a lot. The pain is not physical. It hurts in my heart. Why? It is for him that she fights  
  
me. She is so powerful. I avoid her attacks as best as I can, but she is so strong. Out of the corner of  
  
the eye, I see that Gabriel is beginning to regroup. I move around the room, I try to avoid a direct  
  
confrontation with her. But her agility allows her to catch me up immediately. I jump onto the walkway.  
  
I speak to her. I ask her if she recognises me. I try to remind her who I am. "Shalimar, it's me,  
  
Brennan! Take control, you can fight it. " But, it did nothing. She bounds up to my level, probably to  
  
deliver me a deathblow. But fortunately Emma intervenes. Shalimar is unbalanced. I catch her just in  
  
time. She is in my arms, all is well. As this happens, I see Emma hit Gabriel psionically. He won't  
  
remain on the ground for long. We have Shalimar. It is time to leave.   
  
We arrive at Sanctuary. Shal is still unconscious in my arms. I caress her hair, she is so beautiful.  
  
Adam asks me to lay her on the examining table of the laboratory. I step back out of the way, even  
  
though I don't honestly want to leave her. Adam carries out the usual scan. All looks normal, we are  
  
relieved. Shalimar begins to regain consciousness. We got her back and she is well. We are all  
  
happy... but Shal, once awake, begins to attack us. She jumps on Jesse, put her hands on his  
  
shoulders and throws him against a wall. Jesse is out. Emma doesn't have the time to intervene. She  
  
projects on Shalimar an immense frozen bay. She is thrown across the room by a powerful blow.  
  
Emma is out. It is only Adam and I. Shal catches the man that she considers her father by the throat,  
  
and raises him. Adam begins to choke. She is going to kill him; she would never forgive herself. I have  
  
to do something. I hit Shal with the least possible electricity. I only want enough to make her lose  
  
consciousness to avoid a massacre. My dose was correct. She falls to the ground. Adam takes his  
  
breath. We have to isolate Shalimar before she kills someone. The force field! I deposit her in the dojo.  
  
Adam asks me to leave. No, I won't leave her! Adam tells me that I risk her killing me. But I don't  
  
move. I ask Adam to activate the force field because Shal is already waking up. Immediately she rises,  
  
observes, and challenges me. I explain to her that I will not hurt her. She attacks me, I don't move. I  
  
expect her to do nothing but her best. "Shal, remember. It's me. Brennan. Your Brennan. I won't fight  
  
with you, not like that!" My words touch her, I see it. I tell myself than maybe the only solution to bring  
  
her back to herself is to provoke her. "Shal, you won't kill me. You can't. You have too many feelings  
  
for me!" There, she stops. He could see something surface in her memory. "Listen to my voice, Shal.  
  
Remember the nights that passed while we sat and talked. Remember our practices. Remember the  
  
relationship that we had" Shalimar approaches me slowly without being menacing. I continue, I don't  
  
have any choice. "Shal, it doesn't matter what you told Gabriel or what he made you do. At your core,  
  
you know that we two, we are very close, inseparable... we share so many things." I see tears in her  
  
so beautiful eyes. I decide to tell her what I have never known how to say. "Shal, I love you, more than  
  
I ever thought I would love anyone, more than my own life. Shalimar..." She comes to me, her look is  
  
filled of emotions. She snuggles up in my arms. I hold her tightly, I am so happy. My Shalimar is back.  
  
She looks at me, I smile. "Brennan... I love you." In that moment, the earth stops turning. I am the  
  
happiest of men. Gabriel is defeated, our love is unveiled, and the woman of my life is in my arms...  
  
forever. The power of love.   
  
End. 


End file.
